1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method and means for installing a post. More specifically, this invention provides a method and means for installing a post, a pole, or the like, in a hole having fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional means and methods for installing a post, a pole, or the like, include mixing a cement with water on the surface of the earth to produce a cement slurry which is dumped in the annulus situated between the hole and outside of the pole. Such prior art means and methods make use of a cement truck, rocks, sand and/or gravel. These conventional means and methods are uneconomical because of the cost of leasing a cement truck and the quantity of cement, rocks, and sand needed, and the time while mixing and performing the cementation and waiting for the cement slurry to set-up. Good cement jobs are not guaranteed by conventional installing means and methods and quite often additional cement jobs are necessitated because of excessive cracking, deterioration, and etc. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by me is a method and means for implanting a pole, a post, or the like, without the deficiencies associated with the prior art.